Always Sammy
by Deanaholic1
Summary: John, and the boys investigate the death of many teenagers around Sam's age. Each teen got sick, worse Sam falls victim. one problem.Dean and John can't find a answer. will they find what's making Sam sick before it's to late? Teenchester Chap 1 redone
1. Always Sammy

Hey, I so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I'm back

Hey, I so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I'm back! I wanted to redo this chapter. So I hope you enjoy the revised version of this story!

Sam-15

Dean-19

888

**Always Sammy**

"Room seven boys."

Both Sam and Dean nodded their understanding before turning their backs to their father to retrieve their belongings. They entered the hotel and Sam immediately went to his bed, the farthest from the door. He dropped his stuff onto the bed and lay down. He closed his eyes and sighed. He could feel the beginning of a headache forming but he had taken some Tylenol secretly at a gas station while Dean was getting snacks, so he figured the headache would simple disappear.

"Hey Sam?"

Sam opened his eyes at the sound of his name; Dean was looking at him, slight concern shown in his eyes. Sam forced himself up and out of bed, he walked over to the table where his father and brother sat.

"What?"

Dean looked at him, seemingly judging his health. He shook his head, "Nothing."

Dean took one last glance at his little brother before turning to their dad, who was sorting through numerous papers.

"So what we got dad?"

John sighed and looked up. "I think we have vengeful spirit in this small town. I just can't figure out what spirit it is."

Dean and Sam nodded, "What's the spirit been doing?"

John sighed as he got up to stretch his legs, speaking throughout the process.

"From the information Caleb gave us, all the victims are within the ages of 13 and 15, all male. They are all athletic and healthy. Then they start getting headaches. Parents bring them to the hospital and on the 5th day they die. Cause of death, blunt trauma…brain dead. Parents say their kids weren't hurt at all and so forth."

Sam and Dean nodded.

"Me and Dean can go to the library…look stuff up, if you want." Sam suggested.

John let a small smile creep its way onto his face. His son may not agree with him about hunting all the time but his boy was smart…and a fast researcher.

"Good idea Sammy."

"Sam."

John chuckled as his boys left the motel room before sitting back down to go through his journal once more.

888

Sam's head was pressed to the impala's window, the coldness giving Sam a relief from the ever growing pain in his head. He closed his eyes, biting back a groan, and hoped a grimace hadn't crossed his features.

However Dean noticed and turned the music down. "You okay there Sammy?"

Sam opened his eyes to meet his brother's stare. "Yeah...tired."

Dean looked at Sam, not fully believing his answer but figured that Sam would tell him if it got serious. "Yeah, I guess so. Didn't sleep last night?"

Sam looked ahead, "Nightmares."

Dean nodded. He knew all to well about his brother's nightmares. Dean kept the music down low as he pulled up into the library's parking lot.

"Well let's get this done and over with, I hate libraries." Dean muttered.

Sam couldn't help the chuckle from leaving his lips, "you hate anything related to books Dean."

Dean only shrugged and led the way into the library.

888

"Hey Dean, look at this."

Dean got up and walked over to Sam and Sam moved out of the way to allow his brother room to read.

"Two brothers, Jeff, 13 and Matt, 15 died on November 13. Cause of death was blunt trauma to the head. Appears to be a result of a football and baseball game. Father brought both son's into the hospital and after 5 days of testing showed that the brothers were both brain dead. Jeff and Matt were cremated on November 19."

Sam nodded, "I don't know but I got a feeling that their deaths weren't from some football or baseball game. I got the dad's address and number, so you and Dad can go interview."

Dean let the grin spread over his face, "Nice work Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes and walked to the exit. Dean could have sworn he heard him mutter, 'Sam not Sammy…never gonna end."

Dean chuckled and followed after his brother, while calling his father.

_"Yeah?"_

"Hey Dad, I think Sam found something, wanna meet at the diner we ate at this morning?"

"_Sounds Good."_

"Kay"

Dean walked to the driver's side of the impala and looked at Sam, who was leaned back in the seat, his eyes drooping slowly closed. Dean felt something was wrong but decided that maybe Sam just needed rest so drove to the diner in silence. Once there he shook his brother.

"Sam, come on dude, we're at the diner."

Sam sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before getting out of the car. He had to grab the impala's door to steady himself once standing, a wave of dizziness hitting him. But he covered the episode by bending down as if he dropped something then shut the door. Their father was already seated, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey boys."

Both boys nodded back.

After the waitress came, took their orders and delivered them John questioned his sons

"Basically Jeff and Matt died from the same symptoms as all the others have. They blamed a football and baseball game on both deaths. They were cremated so I don't think they really died that way. Their father didn't say much to the press so I got his number and address for you and Dean so you can go investigate some more."

John nodded, pride for his Son's stealthy knowledge and instinct.

Sam slides a piece of paper over the table and John took the paper.

"Okay, after you're done Sam Dean'll drop you and the impala off at the motel and he'll come with me."

Sam nodded, "I'm done, not really hungry."

Dean found himself looking at his brother concerned for the third time that day.

"you sure Sammy? You haven't eaten much."

Sam nodded, "I'm fine, tired is all." He pulled his signature Sammy smile and Dean found himself nodding.

888

"Okay we should be back in about and hour…two tops."

Sam nodded as he watched his dad and Dean leave the motel. He checked all the salt lines, locked the door and windows. Even he knew it was early but figured that a few hours of sleep would do some good…what could it hurt?

888

Dean and John returned to the motel 3 hours later.

"Hey Sam, sorry we took so long…that guy was a real pain I the ass…stubborn too."

He was met with silence and he found himself and John looking for their youngest family member. They slumped their shoulders when they found him asleep on his bed.

"You get him up…want him to be up, so we can tell him everything."

John then turned his back to his son and sauntered over to the table.

Dean sighed, not wanting to wake his brother. He shook his arm slowly, "Sam, hey man, we're back come on."

Sam moaned and rolled over. Dean sighed, "Come on Dad wants to talk bout the interview."

Sam sighed and slowly rolled over. He felt like crap but went with the flow. He slowly got up, hoping the dizziness episode from earlier wouldn't reoccur. Thankfully it didn't and he slowly made his way to the table, Dean closely following.

Sam sat down and put his head on his hand. He was so tired…he just wanted to sleep…his head hurt like their was a jackhammer going off inside his head.

"So the dad was to keen on giving us any details. I think you were right though Sam. Something isn't right about him."

"mph."

John looked up at Sam, who had his eyes closed, his head in his hand resting on the table. He sighed, "Get with the picture Sam." John reached over, hitting Sam behind the head lightly. He knew he hadn't hit him hard so was surprised when Sam let out a screech, a screech filled with pain. He was out of his chair and on his knees within seconds. Dean already there, supporting Sam.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, his eyes never leaving his brother, "What's wrong?"

"Head hurt…make it stop…please Dean." Sam panted out. It broke the two hearts of john and Dean Winchester.

"Dad?"

John looked at Sam…his 15 year old SON!

"Dammit…the spirit!"

Dean's face went slack. "No…no.no.no.no."

John's face set in stone, "Get your brother to the hospital. I'm visiting Jerry (Father) again!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I hope everyone enjoyed the redone first chapter of this story

Hey I hope everyone enjoyed the redone first chapter of this story. Here is the next chapter. I know I'm horrible at updating but I'll try to be better.

888

**Close to Home**

Dean watched his father leave the motel room, slamming the door closed as he left. He sighed but turned his attention back to his younger brother. He was on his knees, head clutched in his hands. Dean was the only thing keeping upright. He noticed the pale color of his brother's skin and his heart leapt to his throat when he though about the other victims.

"Come on Sam; let's get you to the hospital." Dean helped Sam slowly stand and Dean almost fell when Sam's legs buckled. However his determination to help Sam gave him strength and he put his arm under Sam's legs. He hoisted him up in a cradle carry. His concern went higher when Sam didn't protest, did do a thing.

"Sam?" he didn't get any response and so he walked to the impala, carefully lowering his brother in the front seat before running around to the driver's side.

He started towards the hospital, willing Sam to wake up.

"Come on Kiddo. Time to wake up." He shook Sam's shoulder and it elicited a soft groan. Dean took it as an improvement but pressed harder on the pedal. Not 3 minutes later Dean pulled to a stop outside the hospital doors. Without a second thought he ran around the other side and hoisted his brother once again.

"Help! Please some one Help!" he screamed and it caught the attention of several nurses led by a doctor. A stretcher was placed in front of Dean and he lowered him carefully on top of it.

"What's the problem sir?"

Dean looked on as the Doctor shone a light in Sam's eyes.

"Pupils are uneven, possible concussion. Sir what happened?"

Dean shook his head, "He was complaining of a headache then…passed out. He won't wake up."

The doctor sighed, "Not another one. Son does your friend…"

"My little brother…Sam."

The doctor nodded, "Okay does Sam play any sports?"

Dean shook his head, "no we just like to stay fit…we go hunting a lot."

"Okay, well I need you to fill out some forms, we're gonna take Sam back to an exam room. You can wait over there. I'll come get you soon."

Dean looked as Sam was rolled away, non-responsive. He watched until they rounded a corner.

"Sir?"

Dean looked at the young nurse in front of him. She was holding a clipboard. He nodded and took the forms without a word and went to the waiting room.

He finished 5 minutes later and returned the forms to the nurse.

888

"Doctors here are the forms."

Doctor Craig nodded and took the forms.

"Okay Samuel Winchester, age 15. No allergies. Healthy."

The doctor sighed, "Get me stat readings now."

The nurse nodded, "Heart rate's low, blood pressure hovering but seems to be decreases…oxygen level low. His breathing's shallow."

The doctor nodded and took a stethoscope to Sam's longs.

"He wheezing gets me a chest X-ray-"

"HE going into Respiratory distress." A nurse called frantically.

"Shit!"

The doctor went to Sam's head and began pressing the oxygen bag over his mouth and nose.

"Get me a ventilator, kids too weak to breath. Crash cart to be safe." The doctor braked and in a flurry, two nurses left.

"Heart rate?"

"68 and dropping"

The nurse with the ventilator returned and soon a tube was inserted into Sam's throat. However he was never got the chance to be placed on the ventilator.

"He's in Ventricular Fibrillation!"

"Crash Cart is ready."

The doctor barked, "Nurse take over. Okay charge the paddles 250! Now!"

"All Set!" a nurse responded.

"Okay, Clear!"

Sam body jerked upwards with the electric shock.

"Still in VF!"

"Okay charge 300!"

The doctor looked at the young patient, "Come one son. Don't give up! Clear!"

"Heart rate's returning to normal."

The doctor replaced the paddles, "Okay get him hooked up and off to x-rays and a CAT scan. Push every else behind. Anyone has a problem tell them to call me. We have emergency. Go now!"

Another flurry of action and Sam was wheeled towards Radiology. The doctor sighed, and turned on his feet towards the waiting room.

888

John Winchester stormed out of his truck. He banged hard on Jerry's door. A minute later it was opened.

"Now what do you want?" Jerry spat.

"Cut the crap. I know you had something to do with your son's deaths. Now their spirits are haunting the town…my son included. You better fess up now!" John bellowed.

"You crazy man. Spirits?! "

John's face turned red with anger. "Believe what you want but you better start talking before I call the cops with my suspicions."

Jerry sighed, "Come in, but I still don't trust you."

"Likewise." John muttered but stepped inside the house.

"Coffee?" Jerry asked sarcastically.

John's anger rose and he found himself holding Jerry to the wall by his collar. "Look, my son is in the hospital…cause you sorry son of a bitch killed your sons. Now their spirits want revenge and are killing innocent teenagers! I suggest you start talking or-"

Jerry was starring behind John, his eyes wide and terrified. John felt the ghostly presence and snickered, "Still don't believe me?"

John released Jerry and turned to see two young boys with angry faces. He stepped aside.

"Jeff…Matt?" Jerry asked, completely bewildered.

"Yes DAAAAD!" the boys echoed with drawled out sarcastic words.

"What are you gonna do to me?" jerry asked

The boys shared wicked looks, "Nothing…we want you in jail…punished for killing us. We won't stop until we're sure you rot in jail for the rest of you life." Matt said.

John's eyes got wide and he turned to Jerry.

"What?! I'm not turning myself in no way."

"You killed us with a bat dad!" Jeff screamed.

"But, I hid the bat…no one knows…the blood is dried…they won't know."

Matt and Jeff disappeared and Jerry sighed with relief.

"The hell they won't know." John spat.

888

The doctor went to the waiting room and Dean was in front of him instantly.

"How's Sam?"

The doctor sighed, "Come with me so we can talk."

Dean nodded, a sinking feeling finding its way into his stomach. Wordlessly he followed the doctor.

Once at his office the doctor motioned for Dean to sit.

"Are you Sam's guardian?"

Dean looked at the doctor. "I'm his big brother, our father was away on a business trip, and he's on his way now. So right now, yes."

The doctor nodded, "okay I'm going to be completely honest with you. Sam has all the symptoms our previous patients have had. Headache, wheezing, unconsciousness. We haven't figured out what's causing them, but all test result show the patient to be brain dead. I'm not saying the same for Sam but it may be best to be prepared."

Dean stood up, "Don't you dare tell me that Sammy is gonna die. He won't, he can't!"

The Doctor sighed, "Dean…Sam went into Cardiac arrest in the exam room. We had to shock him twice to revive him. He can't even breathe on his own. We placed him on a ventilator."

Dean's world came crashing down, each word the doctor said like a punch to his stomach.

"Where's my brother?" he asked, the familiar burn behind his eyes making an appearance.

"CAT scan, I'll take you too his room. He should be back shortly."

Dean nodded and numbly followed the doctor.

888

"Where the hell is the bat Jerry?"

Jerry stood his ground, "I am not going to go to jail…I refuse."

John shook with rage, "you killed your son's!"

Jerry rolled his eyes, "they deserved it…killed my wife. When Jeff was 6 months old a fire killed my wife. Started in Jeff's room."

John stopped, remembering what had happened to his wife.

"It wasn't his fault you idiot. He was a baby!"

Jerry turned rage filled eyes on John, "Doesn't matter. If Jeff was never born, I'd still have my wife because we wouldn't have bought that freakin house!"

"You will pay Jerry. I'll make sure of it."

With that John left Jerry's house, and stood at his window unseen. Jerry bent down and pulled up the rug revealing a secret door. He pulled a bat covered in blood out of the hatch. John smiled, he had his proof.


End file.
